warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kin's campaign
|result=RiverClan closes its borders, ShadowClan is annexed into SkyClan, Harestar becomes WindClan's leader. |side1=*ThunderClan *WindClan *RiverClan *ShadowClan refugees *SkyClan |side2=The Kin |leaders1=Bramblestar, Onestar, Mistystar, Rowanstar, Leafstar |leaders2=Darktail |forces1=*Every able ThunderClan cat *Every able WindClan warrior cat *Every able RiverClan warrior cat *Every able SkyClan warrior cat *ShadowClan refugees and defectors |forces2=*Darktail *Rain *Nettle *Flame *Raven *Roach *Silt *Dragonfly (unofficially defected) *Thistle *Zelda (defected) *Max *Loki (defected) *Sleekwhisker *Needletail *Spikefur *Yarrowleaf *Pinenose *Lioneye (defected) *Birchbark (defected) *Juniperclaw (defected) *Strikestone (defected) *Scorchfur (defected) *Snowbird (defected) *Rippletail (formerly) *Cloverfoot(formely) *Berryheart(formerly) *Sparrowtail (formerly) *Slatefur (formerly) *Mistcloud (defected) *Dawnpelt (defected) *Beenose (defected) *Ratscar (defected) *Oakfur (defected) *Violetpaw (defected) *Puddleshine (defected) *Stonewing (defected) *Grassheart (defected) *Whorlpaw (defected) *Snakepaw (defected) *Flowerpaw (defected) *Conekit (defected) *Frondkit (defected) *Gullkit (defected) *Reedwhisker (unwillingly) *Icewing (unwillingly) *Mintfur (unwillingly) *Brackenpelt (unwillingly) *Unnamed black tom *Unnamed tabby she-cat with yellow eyes *Unnamed white she-cat *Unnamed huge tabby tom *At least two or three elders *A she-cat with three kits |casual1=Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, Stormheart, Snipkit, Bouncefire, Mistfeather, Furzepelt, Shadepelt, Petalfur, Heronwing, Foxnose, Perchwing, Onestar |casual2=Darktail, Needletail, Rain, Silt, Pinenose, Max }} The Kin's campaign was a long run of invasions and attacks led by a cat named Darktail. It was instigated when Darktail and his group attacked and drove out SkyClan from the gorge, and then followed returning journeying cats to the lake territories, where he inflicted heavy casualties to the other four Clans. However, despite Darktail's death at the claws of Onestar, the damage inflicted by the Kin caused many more unfortunate events to occur, spanning a total year before the Clans were even able to fully recover. Summary Premise : Overview : Description The rogues arrive :Darktail first arrives near SkyClan territory to Hawkwing, asking for treatment from the SkyClan medicine cat Echosong since he breathed in smoke from a fire. Hawkwing brings him back to camp and he starts joining patrols and helping around camp, and he is eventually accepted into SkyClan. He initially appears to be alone, but it is later revealed he has several rogue allies that he keeps in contact with. He schemes with these rogues in the meantime while he is staying with SkyClan, and they use SkyClan's weaknesses to their advantage. Battle for SkyClan For more information, see Battle of the gorge. :Darktail secretly schemes with his rogues to take over SkyClan territory, and they drive the Clan out of their home in the middle of the night. Many SkyClan cats are killed, and all that survive the battle were forced out of the gorge, rendering SkyClan homeless and near hopeless. :Darktail's cats stay at the gorge, claiming it as their new camp until Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Molewhisker and Cherryfall eventually come looking for SkyClan. Darktail initially tricks them by telling them that he is the leader of SkyClan, and they believe him. However, they quickly realize that these cats do not follow the ways of the warrior code at all, and deduce that they had been tricked. They are held captive for a short time until they are able to escape and flee back to their Clans to report what had happened. To the lake :Following their escape from the Kin's camp, the Clan cats immediately head back to the lake, unknowingly leaving a trail for the Kin to follow. The Kin soon after arrive at the lake and settle within ShadowClan territory. Rowanstar, the ShadowClan leader, wishes to drive them away, but several of his younger Clanmates think he is a weak and spineless leader and refuse to listen to him. They begin to follow Darktail, as he presents himself as confident and strong in his leadership. Darktail slowly but surely recruits more ShadowClan cats until a rift forms within the Clan and it falls apart. Taking over ShadowClan : The slaughter : Battle of RiverClan : Defection : The final battle :See the Third battle against the Kin for a more detailed page about this event. : Aftermath : Legacy : Characters : Quotes : See also *The Kin *Darktail's group *Darktail *Clans and groups *''Hawkwing's Journey'' *Chapter-by-chapter notes of Hawkwing's Journey *''Thunder and Shadow'' *Chapter-by-chapter notes of Thunder and Shadow *''Shattered Sky'' *Chapter-by-chapter notes of Shattered Sky Notes and references Notes Category:Events Category:Other disasters